Thunder Island
by Star-Eva01
Summary: On the way back from a Mission, something happens and Kim and Ron end up on a island and have time to think about just how they feel about the other.  Takes place after Graduation  KR


Thunder Island

By Star-Eva01

Part One:

We have a problem

"We've got trouble, Ron", Kim called out to the young man seated behind beside her in the small plane as she pulled back on the joystick to level out their flight path.

"You mean more trouble then we had a second ago, KP?" he called over to her as he twisted around in his seat to look out the canopy of the plane and down its side.

"It's still back there KP, and it looks like whoever is flying it is getting closer," Ron added as his voice started to climb a little higher in pitch.

'_At least he's not yelling, now_,' she thought to herself as she stole a quick glance to her right to look at him for just a split second before she pulled the stick up and over to the right making the little plane climb and start spinning again.

From a screen set into the console of the plane, Wade's face looked worried and scared at the same time. Wade had designed the little plane that the field agents of Team Possible were flying, and he was praying to himself that it would hold together for them.

Part Two:

The team's new toy

Wade had asked Kim and Ron to join him at the Middleton International Airport just a few days earlier to show them his latest "creation." The little plane, which he had named the "KimJet", was a little project that he had been working on for a long time. But with the help of Global Justice, and a few folks that the team had helped over time, he had the resources to have the little plane built at last.

Wade started going over some of the spec's for the plane, but he stopped when he saw that both Kim and Ron where not listening to him. He just smiled at Kim standing there, in shocked wonder, staring at the little plane that was painted white with blue highlights, just like her battle suit. It also had the stylized "TP" that she had talked about. She had talked about changing the website from "Kim Possible" to "Team Possible" to show it really was a team effort, and now that logo they had talked about was on the side of the plane. Wade was telling them that the "KimJet" would be able to keep up with a number of military aircraft when Ron called out.

"Check this out, KP," he said pointing to the tail of the plane. And more to the point, the tail numbers of the plane: **TP0KPRS-X.**

Wade smiled again at his friends as they moved closer to the plane, the better to read the letters. He had to call in some favors of his own with one of his on-line Chess playing partners, Admiral Claudia Rose English, plus a talk with Global Justice's Dr. Director to get help with pulling some "strings" at FAA to let him have that combination of letters for the plane. The "X," of course, meant that the plane was classified experimental, and would be removed after a couple of test flights to prove the airworthiness of his designs and of the plane it's self. But the TP0KPRS was the hard part, but he got it. After all, he was part of Team Possible. And besides, having a plane for Team Possible's field agents with their initials and the new team logo has part of the tail numbers was just too cool an idea to not make it happen.

Part Three:

Coming up to "speed"

But even Wade Load, the "Q" of Team Possible did not know if the little jet could take much more of what Kim was asking it to do. And, simply put, Kim was asking the plane to save her and Ron's lives.

They had been on the way home from a mission into Canada and Wade had thought it would be a good chance to give the KimJet its maiden flight. A more energetically remote controlled flight was to happen latter to test the planes acrobatics and combat worthiness'. '_Guess that acrobatics test just would not wait_,' Wade thought as Kim banked the plane again in the latest effort to avoid the weapons that were being fired at her and Ron.

'_And it was just supposed to be a "Milk Run"_'', Wade thought as he watched the telemetry from the plane.

This "Milk Run" mission had required Kim and Ron to sneak into a "classy" resort. And, to do that, both Kim and Ron had to dress the part of a wealthy young couple. How else were they to get into the resort to recapture Camille Leon when she was trying to hide? So Kim had worn a strapless black dress that came down to her ankles with a split up the right side to her mid thigh and some special heels that Wade designed that could become flats with the touch of a hidden button on the shoe, and Ron in a matching black tux with a red cummerbund, the same color as Kim's auburn hair.

The mission had gone well, and Camille Leon was back in custody. This time, it was with the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. And Kim and Ron were on the way home, still in their "finest," when out of nowhere a military jet had pulled in behind them and began to open fire on the KimJet.

The KimJet had been flying on Autopilot, with Kim and Ron enjoying a little "couple" time, when the attack started. The KimJet's auto defense systems kicked in and started taking action by launching chaff out the back and banking the plane into a hard left turn that forced Kim back into her seat completely and had thrown Ron against his restraints. With the jet in a high speed bank, Wade popped on the screen as a voice came out of the console.

"KimJet auto defense systems initiated," spoke the voice in a calm tone.

"Kim, Ron, what's happening?? The KimJet just reported that it was under attack," Wade called out from the screen, and the worry was clearly showing in his voice.

Just as Ron was starting to answer Wade's question, the KimJet rocked as it was hit by weapon's fire from the attacking plane. To Ron, it sounded just like all those action movies that he had watched were the hero's plane was hit with automatic gun fire. Then the voice called out a second time.

"KimJet defense systems activating threat level 2 counter measures."

The plane banked hard to the right performing a barrow roll that would have looked at home from any summer blockbuster movie with at least one jet plane dogfight in it. Once the roll was complete, the jet then started a high speed turn, and in the middle of the turn, the jet was again rocked with incoming fire.

The voice from the console again called out in the middle of the turn that the KimJet's auto defense systems were engaging level 1 defense maneuvers. But the voice stopped before it could say more. Then it continued with "KimJet auto defense systems have been damaged. KimJet will switch to manual assist control in 5 seconds. 5…4…3…2…1…Manual assist control engaged."

Both Kim and Ron watched a Joystick rise out of the right arm of Kim seat, and a matching throttle control rose out of the left.

Kim had watched Ron play enough video games, and she had even played a few with him to know what both sticks were for. She had flown in enough fighters to have an idea of what she needed to do. Reaching out to the controls, she called out to Ron to hang on as she sent the KimJet into a dive.

As Ron screamed out her name, she called out to Wade's image on the screen.

"Could use a little help here, Wade," she said in a voice that was straining.

"On it," was Wade's reply has his hands started flying over his keyboard again. He keep watching information from the jet's telemetry on one screen and continued to say a prayer that his design of the jet would hold out from the combined forces of the incoming fire and its damage plus the forces that Kim's flying was putting on it. With the other eye, he worked to find out who could be attacking Kim and Ron.

All the information that the KimJet's sensors could give him pointed to the attacking jet as one stolen the week before from a U. S. Air Force base somewhere in the Pacific coast area. More information on the theft was not there, and he was about to inform Kim when another alarm went off on his console that was monitoring the KimJet. His fingers again attacked the keyboard in front of him with all the might of someone that knew lives were on the line and only his ability to key 300 commands a minute could save them.

Inside the KimJet, both Kim and Ron where thrown around again as the jet's defense system fired more chaff to intercept a missile that was bearing down on them as the combined actions of Kim flying and Wade's typing let them avoid most of the incoming fire aimed at them. But the craft rocked with the impact of the rounds that connected.

"Kim, all I can tell you is the attacking fighter went missing earlier this week from a Pacific airbase and that it's fully loaded with weapons" Wade called out as he watched one of the sensors on the jet tell him that Kim was putting it into a +3-G move.

Kim moaned from hearing the news and from the moves that she was making the jet do. Ron took this time to inform Kim she was starting to get too low, while at the same time the KimJet's computer voice informed her of the same information.

"This thing got afterburners Wade?" Ron called out suddenly after stealing a look behind them.

Wade did not even pause. "Yes!"

"Hit the afterburners, Kim, and pull back on the stick! Take us into a vertical climb!" Ron yelled at Kim in a voice filled with worry.

"But Ron," was all she got out before Ron yelled at her.

"Push the throttle past the stop: that'll kick in the 'burners. Pull back until all you see is sky!!" Ron called out.

Kim did not think about was she was asked by her BFFBF to do. She just did it. The actions caused both of them to be thrown back into the seats with a force that was not expected as the KimJet flew straight up and gained speed as it climbed. The missile flew by right under them and off into the distance.

Part Four:

Now, where were we?

"What kind of trouble KP?" Ron asked as he watched the attacking plane tailing them at over Mach 1.5 as Kim leveled the plane for a second before doing a number of barrel rolls to avoid more incoming rounds. Again, the maneuver let most of the firepower aimed at them pass without contact. But not all, as the screen with Wade on it changed. Moving Wade to one corner of the screen and using the rest to display a damage report that she had known was coming while Ron had been calling out the attacking planes position.

Kim looked at the instrument gages in front of her to check if she was reading them correctly. Stealing a glance at Wade on the screen and seeing him looking at one of his monitors with the steely gaze of someone that just got informed that everything that could go wrong just did, and she saw him nod his head.

The jet was designed for mostly level controlled flight with some "light" aerobatics ability built in needed for defense flying, not the "churn and burn" moves that Kim was putting it thru. As a result of all the things happening to it, the little jet was now starting to run low on the fuel that powered the small but very powerful highbred engines that had allowed the small jet the power to fly the way it had been. Add to the jet's starting to run low on fuel, the damage that the attacking plane was doing to them. Things were starting to add up and the outcome was not looking good. However, first things first.

"We are running out of fuel fast, Ron, and we still have that plane on our butts" she told him.

Ron turned to look her in the face. He could see that she was concerned about this sitch and that made him worry.

Then in a moment of brilliance, a plan came to him that just might work.

Or it would kill them both.

"Wade, does the KimJet have any offensive weapons?" he asked. A part of him knew the answer already. Kim did not like guns that much. And having any offensive weapons, to her, would be just like having a gun: that was just not her way.

"No"

"Does it have any forward firing chaff ports?"

"Yes."

Kim watched the exchange between Wade and Ron in silent wonder. She had just enough time to think '_Ron's thought of something'_ before Ron asked the next question.

"Does it have a duel control system that would let me fly it?"

"Yes."

"Give me the controls, I have an idea," Ron said in a voice that was almost normal for him.

Kim watched as a matching set of controls for the plane rise out of his armrests and he reached for them. His first action pushed them back into another dive straight down.

Ron pulled out of the dive only to pull them into a steep climb heading back the way that had come from when he started flying the plane. Once he was level, Ron tuned to Kim,

"When I give the word KP, I want you to hit the forward and rear chaff and fire all of them. When they flare, I'm hitting the air brakes and letting this joker fly right by us and into the chaff. The chaff should blind him to what comes next. Then we'll hit the afterburners and get right on top of him, lower the landing wheels and use them to punch a hole in his canopy. That will force him to eject or drop his air speed to keep the plane from tearing it's self apart and that should let us get away."

Kim looked at Ron like she had never seen the man sitting next to her. Then what he planed hit her. She had watched him try parts of this out on a computer game and it had taken him three tries to get it right. The first two ending up with him crashing the plane in a ball of fire. She was about to protest when the KimJet rocked again from more incoming fire.

"Wade" she asked with a question in her voice. She loved the man sitting beside her with all her heart, and she trusted him with her life. Whatever misgivings she had about this, she put aside. She was out of ideas, and this one was the only one they had.

"Ready, Kim," came Wade's answer.

The KimJet's voice took that time to give out another warning.

"Warning, KimJet's manual override system has been engaged. Warning, KimJet's manual override system has been engaged. Total control of KimJet is now under the pilot and co-pilot. Automatic systems are now in warning mode only."

After the warning was done, the cockpit became quiet but for the noise of the plane itself. Ron banked the jet to the right then he looked at Kim beside him.

Kim returned his look for a moment, and then she smiled at him.

"Ready, KP?" he asked.

"Ready," she called back.

"On three then. 1… 2…" Ron called out but stopped suddenly.

Kim looked again at Ron setting beside her. She could see that he was at that moment the perfect picture of calm. He turned his head to look at her and she thought she could see something in his eyes.

"KP?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, Kim."

"I love you, Ronnie."

"3."

"Rear chaff now," Ron called out in a voice that was completely calm and devoid of any fear.

Kim pressed the control on her stick that fired the chaff before he completed his command. Then she felt the nose of the KimJet raise up as Ron applied the airbrakes to slow them down.

"Fire the front chaff," he called and she again pressed the control before he finished saying it.

She felt the rear of the jet rise has he leveled them off and she watched the attacking jet pass right under them. Then, she was thrown back into her seat as Ron kicked the afterburners in and they leaped forward to start passing the top of the other plane.

Ron called out for the landing gear and had to yell over the KimJet's computer voice has is called out a proximity alert.

Kim had a second to take a breath before she felt the wheels lock into place on the plane from Wade's override command before she felt the whole KimJet shudder from the impact of Ron ramming the nose gear into the canopy of the plane below them. Then pull the plane up into a climb as the KimJet's voice again called out another warning.

"Warning, KimJet's front landing gear has malfunctioned. Warning, KimJet's front landing gear has malfunctioned." Then it paused for a moment and continued.

"Warning, KimJet has sustained major damage resulting in a landing systems failure. Warning, KimJet has sustained major damage resulting in a landing systems failure."

"Wade," Ron called out to the tech guru on the screen hoping that there was something that he could do. But the KimJet thought it was time to tell everyone more bad news.

"Warning, KimJet has sustained damage to the hull integrity. Warning, KimJet has sustained damage to hull integrity." Then it added one more bit of news.

"Warning, KimJet total systems failure in 30 seconds. Warning, KimJet total systems failure in 30 seconds."

Kim and Ron watched almost completely helpless as Wade went to work on his computer with such speed they could quite literally see smoke starting to come out of it.

"I have a lock on your position now, guys. I'll get help there as fast as I can. The KimJet's failsafe protocol will…" but he was gone has the screen went blank for a second, the flashed a message on the screen just before the KimJet's voice gave one final message.

The message on the screen flashed just what the voice said to them.

"KimJet failsafe protocol active. Final instructions for the protection of Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Dean Stoppable active. Cabin auto eject with pilot and co-pilot separation in 3… 2…1…0. Eject."

Kim and Ron felt the canopy blow away at the KimJet's count of 1, and then they found themselves fired into the air at 0.

----

The whole cabin had launched its self into the air. And at the top of it arc, Kim's mind took in a number of things. She could see the attacking jet was breaking up in the distance. She said a silent prayer that the pilot was able to get away from it before it crashed. The next thing she noticed was that Ron was still sitting beside her. She had just enough time to smile at him before the cabin around them broke apart and sent Ron away from her. She felt what seemed like a rocket or jet assist kick in to launch her higher into the air as she called out to Ron. Then just like with their jetpacks, a helmet was forced on her head as the parachute was deployed from her seat. She managed to find Ron has his seat was also deploying a parachute.

Kim looked up and watched her own parachute deploy and found herself pulled up into the harness of the seat, but not as hard as she should have. Then she saw the lines in the chute were tangled up in a small way. Kim knew from all the years of her jumping out of planes and any number of things that flew in the air, that the tangle of lines would hurt the parachute working correctly. The parachute would work; but she would just hit the ground at an increased rate of speed that would leave its mark on her even with her jumpsuit on. Then she remembered one more important thing, wasn't wearing her jumpsuit, nor her battle suit, she had on the dress that she had been wearing to get into the resort without drawing attention to themselves. She could see that the KimJet had ejected them over what seemed to be a very large lake, and the ejection seat's control system steering her to a large island.

She looked around trying to find Ron. Instead she found something anyone who had ever parachuted did not want to find: storm clouds.

Kim guessed that during the "dog fight" they had not noticed the storm front and had flown into its leading edge. She could see the rain that would soon be falling on the island were her and Ron were heading as they were riding the ejection seats down.

Thinking to herself that the old saying was true, "When it Rains, it pours", she tried to find Ron in the darkening sky. She found the white parachute that was holding his ejection seat just before she noticed one more thing.

Tree tops.

Kim had just enough time to think that this was not good before the ejection seat crashed into the tree tops, tumbling as it fell through them with enough force to make her see a number of little tiny Rufus' flying around her head.

"Ronnie," she said in a whisper just before everything went dark.

----

Ron closed his eyes has he felt the cockpit launch away from the KimJet. And kept them closed for a second or two as he swore he could feel Kim looking at him.

'_I really hate parachuting_," he thought to himself as he felt the ejection cabin separate from it's self leaving him and KP in their own ejection seats.

When he felt the powerful pull upwards that let him know that the parachute was open he looked up, just like Kim trained him, to check on the chute and see that it was opened all the way and working correctly. A fast look confirmed that everything was fine there, so he got down to the most important thing.

Finding Kim.

He looked around at his level and above but could not see her anywhere. Then he turned his head to look down following some feeling that let him find her when she seemed to need him most, and found the white fabric that was her parachute. Even though he truly disliked jumping out of planes or anything else that both him and Kim had jumped out of over the years, he had learned a number of things about parachuting. One of the things that Kim had drilled into him by telling him that the information could save his or her lives was how to tell if the lines of a chute were hanging correctly. And he could see by the way that a part of her chute was hanging at an odd angle it was tangled up somehow.

Forgetting the main reason that when they had to jump out of a plane that he went last so that Kim could not hear him scream, he called out her name as he watched her fall fast heading to the island that he could see below them both.

He did not notice the darkening sky around until he felt the first drops of rain hit the part of his face that the ejection seat's auto deploying helmet did not cover. He watched as Kim's seat hit the tree tops before disappearing from sight. Just has Kim disappeared under the trees, he would have sworn in Temple before Rabi Katz or in Kim's church that he could hear her call to him in a whisper, call him by the name that only she used and then only with love.

"Ronnie."

Ron saw the ejection seat was taking him away from her down the beach. Worry started to fill his heart has the seat lowered him to a landing with a jolt that made his teeth rattle and for a moment, little Kims in red swimsuits paraded in front of his eyes.

Giving his head a shake to clear the red-headed swimsuit modeling Kims from his vision, after watching them parade for just a second, Ron released the belts that held him to the seat and looked around then started back up the beach in the direction that he thought he remembered from watching her landing.

After just a few steps, Ron called out for her.

"**Kim!**" he yelled at the top of his voice.

But the word did not travel far; as good old Mother Nature took that same moment in time to strike out with the sound of thunder that drowned all others. He waited until the sound of the thunder was gone, and then called out her name again. Ron listened as his voice was carried on the wind blown up from the approaching storm. He moved on after a moment continuing in the direction that some part of him knew Kim was as it started to rain.

He just kept walking in the direction that seemed right as the rain fell. Stopping only for a few moments here and there to call out "**KIM**" at the top of his voice as he made his way. Everything was running on automatic for him, and that was most likely a good thing as his mind was focused on just two things. A red-haired young woman that he was in love with, and finding that same woman he was in love with alive.

Ron's feet kept moving him forward at a steady pace, as the part of him that was focused on finding Kim kept his mind off the rain that was coming down in a steady pour. He did not notice when he stumbled and fell onto his knees then his face the first time it happened, he just could not understand why he was moving slower then before. It was just a few minutes before he figured out the reason, then he got back on his feet and kept moving and calling out to her.

So focused on finding KP, his Kim, his Kimberly, Ron never noticed that after a second fall to his knee's he started to avoid anything that was in his path with a "radar like" sense of precision that would have made any of his old classmates at Middleton High wonder just who was walking down that rainy beach.

A small fallen tree lay in his path that he did not see, but for some reason he stopped just before he would have tripped over it. He called out again as loud has he could to her. The answer he got back was another roll of thunder. He paused for the sound to lessen, and then called out to her again. But again got no answer from the voice that he wanted to hear.

Then his abdomen cramped suddenly. Ron put his hand out to the tree trunk that was before him as if by magic as he placed his other hand on his stomach. For the first time since he had started walking down the beach looking for Kim, he was aware of the amount of time that had past after they had eaten anything. It was just after the mission, and just before they took off in the KimJet heading back to Middleton. A simple cheeseburger, fries, and a soda. Just something light, as they would be back home in just a few hours.

'_I'm just hungry. That's all it is_,' he thought to himself has he made to climb over the tree trunk and set down on it facing the way he was headed before he stopped. Just before he would have started to continue down the beach, he thought out loud that KP would be hungry too when his abdomen cramped again, only this time harder. Much harder, like he was hanging from it or someone had hit him in the stomach with a side kick. Kind of like the practice they had a few weeks back when he did not move fast enough and Kim's right foot had connected with his stomach.

Then if anyone had been watching Ronald Dean Stoppable, Kimberly Ann Possible's partner in "world saving" and "freak fighting", life long best friend, and fiancé of little more then one month, they might have noticed five "odd" things happen quickly.

One, he stood up with a speed that could be compared with the speed of a lightning bolt hitting the ground as he took the pose of someone listening to something far off.

Two, he called out with a voice that could be heard across the bay clearly. Called out just one word and one word only.

"_**KIMBERLY!!**_"

Three, his eyes flashed from their normal brown that Kim had grown to love looking at her with all the love that Ron felt for her showing in them, to a brilliant and intense blue that seemed to glow like the headlights on Kim's Sloth after her brothers had installed the "White Light" upgrade that turned night into day.

Four, he started running down the beach with the speed and moves that in his last year of high school had made him Middleton's highest scoring single season running back of all time shattering the earlier record by over 500 yards and 50 points.

Five, after just five seconds, Ron again called out that one word in the same voice that could be heard across the bay and was mistaken for thunder as, somehow, he increased his speed as he ran down the beach until he seemed to turn into a darker blur moving down the beach against the night and lightning filled sky.

----

Kim cried out as her abdomen cramped with the pain. Though the pain had not started out great, it was getting stronger and stronger, and that was why she was at this place now.

The doctors had warned her that with what she did, it could make problems for her somewhere down the road and it seems this was were that road was going to take that detour.

She was in the Middleton Hospital's ER department with Ron, and both her mother and father gathered around her head. The Tweebs were on a mission and would be there in 30. They were the main reason that Wade was just now running into the room and the other was the rainstorm that had hit Middleton as the pain hit her again. Harder this time, just like taking a hard kick from Shego in the stomach that would have her flying backwards. Laying her head back on the exam chair, with her family around her, Kim shook her head back and forth as the pain from her abdomen started growing again until she knew that she could no longer keep it inside.

Focusing on the person in the room that was a part of herself, the woman known to the world as Kim Possible but to her friends and family as Kimberly Ann Possible-Stoppable or Kim Stoppable or just simply as KS turned her green eyes onto the face of her husband and did the only thing that she could do.

Cry.

After just a moment, she whispered in a low and sad voice: "I'm losing her, aren't I, Doctor?"

Doctor Cindy Thomas nodded her head up and down, as her own eyes started to cry. She knew what this meant to the woman in the exam chair with her legs held apart. The same as any woman in Kim's place, the worst news a couple could have:

Miscarriage: and the worst was just beginning.

Kim started to whisper "no" over and over again as she reached out to hold onto Ron's hand. Then it happened. The pain in her stomach hit again so hard she doubled over from it and was now looking between her legs as she saw what looked like blood just below her.

Her blood: the blood that could not keep her baby girl safe.

Curled into a ball and looking down like that, Kim cried out in a voice that brought shivers down the spine.

"**NO!!**"

Then in the same voice, she called out a name. She called it out with every part of her heart, mind, voice, and mostly with her soul as she closed her eyes.

She called out just one word and one word only.

"_**RONNIE!!**_"

Kim Possible opened her eyes as she screamed the name of the person that was always there for her. She yelled it again she heard the loudest thunderclap in her life, as what she saw with her eyes took hold of her mind with the speed that she counted on to save her life and that of her partner when called for. Then she became deathly quiet has her mind raced to understand five things very fast.

One, she was not in the Middleton Hospital's Emergency room.

Two, she was hanging about six to 10 feet off the ground, looking straight down.

Three, the pain in her abdomen was from the belt that was across her stomach that was holding her up in the air.

Four, she had not married her Ronnie yet.

Five, she was not having a miscarriage and the stuff that looked like blood that she saw between her legs was a combination of red leaves and some odd reddish mud.

Kim shook her head to clear the image from the dream, or really the nightmare that she had just woken up from. Then she grabbed the belt that was holding her up in one hand and pressed the release with the other.

As she swung from the belt in her hand, she reached down to insure that Wade's "high heels" were in "Flats" mode before on the next up swing turning loose and with one mid-air flip landed on the ground in what she remembered Ron telling her was the "Kim Possible classic three-point landing stance".

Standing up, Kim heard a roll of thunder unlike any that she had ever heard in her life. One that seemed to come from just one spot, and not everywhere. And she thought with a weird feeling in her heart but with a certainty that she felt deep inside herself, a certainty that she would swear in church and on a stack of Bibles that it sounded like it was calling her name. Her first name.

Not "Kim", but her full first name "Kimberly".

Kimberly Ann Possible, daughter of James and Anne Possible the well known scientist and doctor knew that was not possible. It was not possible that a thunderclap would or could sound like her full first name. But then again, she was a Possible. And the family motto and her personal creed in life was "Anything is possible for a Possible." The logical part of mind was on the verge of winning the small argument that she was having with her self about what she heard could really be true, when it happened again.

Another clap of thunder heard in the rain storm that was coming from one point, and not from all points. And it sounded like her name.

"_**KIMBERLY!**_"

Then she heard the sound of a tree limb braking. She looked up in time to see the ejection seat that was still in the tree above her and to the right start to shift. She moved then based on instincts made razor-sharp from years of "freak fighting". She dived to her left and rolled into three summersaults ending with her yards away has the ejection seat fell the last few feet to land with the passenger seat facing down and buried in the ground.

She stood up and just looked at the thing as she unthinking place a hand on her abdomen. Then she turned away from it and started walking away. In seconds, her hair and dress were soaked from the rain fall. As she kept walking, she wondered just how long she had been hanging there with just the belt across her lap holding her up. Five to ten minutes. Maybe 15? Maybe more. A lot more? She really did not know. But she knew one thing, her abdomen hurt. A lot.

After just a few minutes of walking, she could see the beach and could also see just how bad it was raining. The trees had shielded her from most of it, that and what was left of the parachute stuck in the trees too. Finding a tree that would offer some cover from the rain, she sat down and replaced a hand on her sore stomach. Then it happened again. That odd thunderclap that was sounding more like her name every time she heard it.

Looking down at herself, she hoped that Wade would get help to them soon. The rain was cold, and she hoped the night that seemed to have fallen sometime after her "landing" would be warm to counteract the rain's effect on her. She was starting to get cold, and her dress was not really made for keeping her warm.

'_Ronnie's dress_', she thought.

The dress had been a gift from Ron for her birthday, and had been so beautiful. She felt a smile spread across her face as she remembered how he gave it to her.

Ron had taken her to Club Banana and sat her down in a chair near one of the changing rooms. Then he called out to her best girlfriend Monique to bring them in. What Monique brought in were five dresses that she had not seen in the store before. Monique explained that Ron had special ordered the dresses just for her, and had Monique place the order with the supplier and give them her correct size some weeks ago to insure that they would be at the store by her birthday. Ron himself had chosen the color and styles based on Monique's input. She was to pick out any two of them that she liked, and they would be her present.

Kim smiled even more as she remembered this:

Ron had replaced her in the chair and she; with some help from Monique, give her betrothed of just two weeks his own private fashion show. Monique told her a few days later that she thought Kim was going to him that poor BFBFF a heart attack when she stepped out in the dresses one at a time.

She could feel a warmness start to add to her smile as the rain from the storm continued to fall as her mind recalled that afternoon day at Club Banana.

Her Ronnie's face told her, and Monique, everything that they wanted to know about how he liked the outfits.

Ron already liked the dresses because he picked them out, but he **LOVED** them with her in them. Monique had her start with the dress that her father would like the best, then the next one she modeled for Ron her dad would not like so much, and so on until the last one she modeled for Ron her dad would have hated and make good on his promise to send Ron into the nearest Black Hole for him only seeing her in it _**and**_ cut off all supplies for the trip if he found out that Ron bought it for her as a birthday gift.

Then her smile got even bigger when she remembered the "extra" outfit that Monique had slipped in without Ron noticing.

It was something that Monique had helped her pick out, but this outfit both her and Monique ready knew fit and had placed a little side bet on what Ron's reaction would be the first time he saw her wearing it. She had ordered it for a special trip that she planned with Ron just after he had asked her to marry him.

"Ron, I think that I would like the first dress: you know, the Green one" she called out of the changing room as Monique held out the "last" outfit. She saw her refection in the mirror in the room and she saw her own head nod and a very evil smile spread across her face as she started to put on the outfit that Monique held for her. Then she added "and the fourth one Ron, the black dress."

The black dress was her favorite one. The dress she was wearing now, in the rain that was going to be ruined by the time she got back home.

"Ok, KP, if those are the ones you want," both girls heard him answer from the other side of the changing room door.

Kim felt the warmness that started at her cheeks spreading to cover her whole face and more as she remembered the next part of that afternoon at Club Banana.

"But Ronnie, I want this outfit too" she called to him as she walked out of the changing room wearing the outfit that Monique had sneaked into the changing room along with the pair of three-inch heels that she had been using to check the length of the dresses. The outfit was a bikini that she had special ordered that was a very light red in color that set off her hair and eyes and was trimmed in a darker red. Standing there in front of the man that would be her husband in just over a year, she started to turn very slowly in front of him while never taking her eyes off him for more then a single heart beat.

She remembered Ron's eyes grow larger and larger by the micro second as she paused in her complete turn for just a few seconds with her back to him. But her green eyes never left his brown ones as she looked at him over her shoulder. She knew that Monique also heard the low groan that escaped from Ron just before she completed her turn ending in a pose that was done to make Ron drool. She waited just three seconds for the whole image of her in that swimsuit to sink into his brain, and then added to her Ronnie's torture by adding her Puppy Dog Pout to the pose. She didn't just use her face, she added the arms, shoulders, and the head tilt into the mix. The combination of the PDP and the bikini top highlighted her breasts which made Ron's eyes grow faster.

"Can I have this one too, Ronnie," she asked him standing there dressed and posed in a way that was intended to drive Ron crazy, wearing three inch heels that showed off her calves, thighs, and ass, and hitting him with the most dangerous weapon in the Possible Women's arsenal, the PDP, turned on to full power and hitting her Ronnie at point blank range with that voice that only a Possible Woman could use when applying the PDP at full strength.

She had watched him just nod his head up and down slowly with drool slowing coming down from one corner of his mouth. Then she noticed one more thing, and she found out that Monique noticed it, too.

Ron had another reaction to what she was doing and wearing. She could not help herself as watched his reaction to her for what seemed like minutes, but what Monique said later was just a few second, before she blushed to her toes and then moved back into the changing room as quickly as she could. She grabbed her shirt that she had worn to the store and pulled over her head as she fought to control the emotions that were warring inside her. But as she pulled the shirt over her head, Kim for the first time noticed her own reaction to what had just happened in the area outside the changing room.

'_You girls need to calm down, and do it right now_,' she thought as she closed her eyes and started taking some deep calming breaths that her Kung Fu instructor had taught her shortly after she started taking classes.

'_I hope that Mon didn't see all that_,' she thought just before she opened her eyes and saw that Monique had followed her back into the changing room. With just a glance at Monique, Kim could tell that not only had her best girlfriend seen Ron's reaction to the swimsuit but she had noticed her own as well from the ear to ear grin that Monique had on her own face.

"I wasn't sure which one of you was going to the ER there for a sec," Monique told her. Then after a second she continued with "I'm still not sure, to tell the truth."

They stood there in the changing room in silence for just a moment longer, and then before either could say anything, they heard Ron's voice carry into the room.

"Black Hole Deep, Black Hole Deep, Black Hole Deep, Black Hole Deep, Black Hole Deep, Black Hole Deep," he repeated quickly for what seemed to them a long time. Then he stopped for a few minutes and said nothing. Then in a voice that almost did not carry into the room, they heard him say one more thing.

"Yahweh, please forgive me, but _**what**_ a way to go."

Both Kim and Monique could not help themselves; both just looked at the other as their chins dropped. Then both started to giggle in small voices that grew into full blown laughter.

Kim's face flushed as she sat there under that tree in that thunder storm remembering that day just a few weeks ago. And the blush that had started on her checks now covered her whole face, neck, shoulders, and from the heat she could feel, all the way to and past her belly button giving their own kind of warmth.

She stood up and started walking down the beach. Her mind not really thinking about the direction that she was heading. Unthinkingly her hand again returned to her abdomen, as her mind was still on the memory of that day at Club Banana. As much as the memory of what she had done to Ron embarrassed her, it also thrilled her too. It was because of that thrill that she still brought the memory up from time to time all these weeks later because it excited her to see just how much he wanted her.

But sometimes the memory would return to her without her thinking about it. And it would happen when she would least expect it. The first time that it returned to her without thinking about it was Two days later when she was in the shower. She had just stood there with the warm water pouring over her as she wrapped her arms around herself and let herself fantasize that it was his arms holding her and it was his warmth that was covering her. Two days after that, she was with Monique in the food court at the mall during lunch break talking about some new fashions that was coming into the store later when her mind returned to Ron. She was pulled out it that time when Monique reached across the table and pulled her arm asking if she was thinking of Ron. To be honest, she could not remember answering her but after Mon told her, "oh, it's just a feeling, that's all" with that same smile that she had worn in the dressing room, she felt herself start to blush when she saw that smile from her friend as she looked down at the table. Then the blush became even more pronounced as she saw herself. Later, before she crawled into bed that night, she had been writing in her journal when she paused for a moment and recalled the event. She felt herself smile as the pictures played in her head, but later as she went to the bathroom for one last glass of water it was the image of herself in the mirror that really made her stop and think about what had happened.

She had gone out with boys before she started dating Ron; some of them had been the "hottest" boys in the school. But none of them had made her react like Ron did. She looked at her reflection staring back at her for a second more, then closing her eyes she forced her mind to recall the feelings she had felt for all the boys she had ever gone out to the front of her mind one at a time. As she thought about each one, she would open her eyes and look at the Kimberly Ann Possible that was watching her to see her reaction to each one. "Nothing," she whispered each time as the only thing that she could remember about each one was just some vague memory of having a nice time. She felt the same thing as she pulled the memory of Josh Mankey out. Even forcing herself to recall the "Eric" from before the betrayal, the Kimberly Ann Possible that returned her look in the mirror showed nothing. Then she allowed the memories the Ron she had grown up with to mix with the memories of the Ron she started dating at the Jr. Prom. With the memory of her "Ronnie" firmly in place at the front of her mind, she recalled what happened at Club B and added it to the pictures that were racing thru her mind. She forced the images to stop at his reaction to the swimsuit, and she opened her eyes to look at the Kimberly Ann Possible in the mirror. The evidence was plain and staring out at her and could not be denied.

She looked at the Kimberly Ann Possible that was watching her out of the mirror, she saw that Kimberly Ann Possible smile at her, and then say "Ronnie loves you Kim with all of his heart. And he wants you too Kim Possible. You cannot lie to yourself about that any longer. Ronnie is a gentleman and respects you with every fiber of his being, but he wants you. You've seen it for yourself and know it in your heart and soul. If there was ever a doubt that you don't want each other that was put it to rest forever that day in Club B. Now Kim Possible tell me and yourself the truth, you can't lie to me any longer. Tell me and yourself what you feel, what you want."

And like the talk she had with herself that night in her bathroom, Kim answered the question again just as she had answered the Kimberly Ann Possible that was watching her out of the bathroom mirror that night.

"I want him too, I love him more then I have every loved anyone in my life. And I want him just like I know he wants me," she told no one as she kept moving down the beach.

Kim stopped walking as she felt the pain in her abdomen again.

"Head in the game Possible," Kim whispered to herself as that odd thunderclap again sounded.

----

Ron felt again an odd ache in his abdomen.

He looked around and found that he was no longer seated on the tree truck. In fact, there was not any sign of a fallen tree anywhere that he could see. As far as he could tell, he must have started walking down the breach again and just could not recall starting.

'_Oh well, stranger things have happened with KP and I in the past_,' he thought as he started back up the beach. He did not notice that his right hand had moved to his stomach and was gently rubbing it.

Ron started to think about the time that he and Kim had spent camping on Mount Middleton just after they had started dating before they started their last year at Middleton High. Kim had wanted them to have some more training on "roughing it" and thought that having them spend a week camping and living off what they could find with just a few supplies would be helpful. Ron remembered that after the third day, Kim had shifted the focus of the trip to more of what he thought of as Advanced Couples Training. He recalled one day, after Mr. Doctor Possible's daily check-in, they had spent with him laying back on a bedroll from camp reading one of the romance novels that she admitted she loved but would not tell anyone about out loud to her as she laid snuggled on top of him with her head on his chest. He read the book to her cover to cover that day, and the only moving they did was him turning the pages of the book and Kim's giggling at the voices he gave the male characters.

It was the giggles that he remembered the most. The way that when she did it, her face would light up with a glow that seemed to come from some part of her soul. She would always turn her head and look into his eyes when she giggled that day. And he would find himself slowly drowning in her emerald eyes.

He finally admitted to himself that day that he would lose himself forever in those eyes. He knew that it was weird that the first thing that he saw when he looked at Kim each day was her eyes. He knew that she was attractive, and if the truth was to be said she was so gorgeous that it hurt, but it was her eyes that kept calling out to him. It was her eyes looking out of that face framed by the red heart that was her auburn hair that shown like two great emerald beacons to the world a part of her soul that was filled with the love and hope that was in her heart.

It was love that seemed to shine out of her eyes when she looked at him most of the time after the prom that made his heart skip beats. It was that beacon that shown for him that was the guiding light in his life now, and that he would never tire of seeing if he lived to be a hundred. And he would do anything to make sure that light never went out.

Ron did not notice the pace of his walking down the beach had increased to almost a run when he felt that small pain in his abdomen again.

His eyes flashed again to a light blue as he started running again without thinking about it. His speed increasing until he became a black blur moving down the beach. His soul, that part of him that belonged to his Kimberly, homing in on the part of him that lived outside of his body.

----

Ron saw Kim standing on the beach holding her abdomen when a flash of lighting illuminated the area around her.

"**KIM**," Ron called out.

Kim looked up and saw Ron running to her. She smiled at him and said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Hey there, handsome; you come here often?"

They wrapped each other in their arms as Ron replied, "Only with the most beautiful girls, like this red-haired one I know."

Kim smiled as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

After a moment or two, both Kim and Ron released each other.

"I think we had better get off this beach and try to find somewhere a little drier while we wait for Wade to send someone to pick us up," Kim told Ron.

"You got it, KP," was the answer that Ron said as he just looked into her eyes.

Taking his hand in hers, she started leading him back to where her ejection seat was as her other hand made its way back to her abdomen.

Ron noticed but did not say anything as they made their way back to the ejection seat. Once there, together they made a makeshift shelter out of the ejection pod and the parachute that they pulled down from the trees. They checked the pod and found that Wade had again planned ahead. There was a survival blanket stored in a hidden compartment on the back of the pod along with a Global Justice survival pack that had a knife, some energy bars and a few other odds and ends. As they made their way under the shelter, he could see that Kim was pale and that she was starting to shake somewhat.

"Are you cold, KP?" he asked.

"A little," she answered, but she didn't tell him that she felt like she was standing in a freezer…and her stomach still hurt.

She watched as Ron moved to pod and returned with the jacket that he had removed before starting work on the shelter and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thanks, Ronnie," she said as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Kim could see the worry starting to form in Ron's eyes as he looked at her.

"My stomach hurts a little, Ron," she said. Then she told him about how she had woke up for the crash landing hanging from the ejection seat by the seatbelt across her stomach.

Ron listened to her as he watched her slowly rub her stomach without noticing that she was doing it. He sat down with his back resting on the pod and pulled her on to his lap. He then wrapped the blanket around them both. He give her one of his trademarked "goofy" grins as he said she just wanted a reason to spend the night with him.

Kim gave him a smiling laugh and said that she was sorry that his dress was ruined as she move deeper into his arms.

Ron looked at the woman in his lap, and told her not to worry that it was just a dress. "Besides, KP, I had Monique hold on to the others, in case you changed your mind."

Kim closed her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulders.

They sat there listening to the rain fall on the makeshift tent for a few minutes, then Kim quietly asked, "Ronnie?"

"Yeah, Kim?"

"I love you, Ronnie."

"I love you, too, Kimberly."

Kim smiled to herself as she thought that that was the first time that she had heard him say 'I love you, Kimberly.' It was always Kim, or KP. Never "Kimberly." She drifted off to sleep with her hand across her abdomen, the last thing that crossed her mind before sleep over took her was how much hearing him say "I love you, Kimberly" sounded like music to her.

Ron felt her breathing change as Kim fell asleep in his arms. He looked out of the tent and watched the rain start to slacken some as he allowed himself to show worry on his face since the first time after finding Kim standing on the beach holding her stomach.

The last thing that crossed his mind as sleep also over took him was a prayer that there was nothing really wrong with Kim and that Wade would get someone there quickly.

As his eyes blinked the last time before he finally fell asleep, he quietly said "I love you, Kimberly" one more time.

----

A few minutes after they both fell asleep a faint blue glow started to show from where both their hearts lay with just the clothes they had on keeping them apart. The glow slowly started to grow until it covered them both.

Part 5

Meanwhile, back at the ranch….

Wade was informing Global Justice and the local search and rescue teams of a plane going down as the telemetry from the ejection seats of the KimJet stopped.

He told Dr. Betty Director of the lost of signal just before she disconnected.

"Don't worry Wade; we'll have a team on the way in minutes. Team Possible knows how to handle themselves. If they contact you, let us know," she told him as his screen went black.

He took a moment to close his eyes and to take some deep breaths to help with the fear that was starting to well up from his stomach. In all the years that he had been working with Kim and Ron, he had never been this afraid that something he had designed for the team would not work. The KimJet was the most complex piece of equipment he had ever built for the team. All the systems that ran the small jet had worked seamlessly in the simulations, and the testing of them in the real world had gone perfectly.

As he opened the design file on one of the computers at his desk to double check that all the survival packs had been installed in the pods, he noticed, for the first time, that Rufus was trying to get his attention.

Wade watched the last member of Team Possible jump up and down beside one of the keyboards that he used to send IMs (instant messages) to his friends on the Internet. Rufus was making the squeaking sounds that he knew was his way of talking and that Ron seemed to understand; to a lesser degree, Kim even understood them now.

"They are going to be alright Rufus. You heard Dr. Director say that she would have a team there shortly, and the local S\R was also sending someone too."

Wade watched Rufus continue to squeak and jump as he moved his tiny arms back and forth.

"Sorry Rufus, I don't understand you like Ron does."

Wade watched as Rufus stopped and sat there on the desktop for a moment. Then he watched has Rufus started moving up and down the keyboard with a speed that surprised him. He had forgotten that Rufus was the player in Everlot known has the Tunnel Lord, and he had to have been able to work a keyboard to play the game. When Rufus stopped working the keys, he jumped to the side of the keyboard and pointed at the screen. Rufus had opened a word processer and typed a message that was as plain as the nose on Wade's face.

Just two short words were blinking on screen:

kim hurt

Wade just sat there for a second looking at the words. Then he looked again at Rufus and asked "How do you know that?"

Again, Rufus attacked the keyboard for a second and jumped off, leaving another two lines of text.

just know

kim hurt

Wade sat there for a moment longer looking at the two lines of text on the monitor. Then he reconnected to Dr. Director.

"Wade, have you heard anymore from Kim and Ron?" she asked.

Wade glanced up to insure that the camera that was sending his picture to her was not showing the monitor that Rufus had been typing on or Rufus himself.

"I just found out that Kim might be hurt," he told the head of Global Justice.

"You told me just a few moments ago that you had lost the telemetry from them. How can you know that so quickly?" she asked him.

Wade glanced over to Rufus and got another shock added to the list of them that had happened during this mission. Rufus was setting in a tailor position, hovering just a few inches off the desk top and glowing a very faint light blue. Praying that he kept the surprise off his face, he turned back to the camera and said, "Let's just say that the source is reliable, Doctor."

Dr. Director just looked out of the screen at him and moved her head side to side, muttering something about "anything is possible for a Possible, or Team Possible" then she again focused her attention on him.

"You're sure of this, Wade?" she asked.

Again, Wade glanced at Rufus and saw him nodded his head.

"Positive, Dr. Director."

"I'll inform the team and insure that there is a medic on the team as well. Let me know if you get any more information, Wade," she said then blanked out again.

Wade looked at Rufus hovering there beside the keyboard and wondered just what was happening. He had heard about and seen Ron use the Mystical Monkey Power. He knew how Ron had acquired it, but he really had not thought about Rufus having it.

Rufus took that moment to slowly lower himself to the desktop and move to the keyboard again. In just a second, he had a few more lines of text on the screen.

kim hurt

better now

Wade read the lines of text again. Then he looked down at Rufus and again wondered if this was just his mind playing tricks on him, but he could not stop himself from asking "Better how?"

In just a second, Rufus had left him another line of text with the answer.

ron help

Still not sure if what he was watching could really be happening, Wade shook his head and muttered something about dreaming the whole thing and he would wake up in second now and find the whole day had just been a very bad dream brought on by eating too many Nachos the night before.

Rufus looked up at him then moved again to the keyboard. In just a moment, he had added another message:

no cow, wade

kim hurt

better now

ron help

Wade read this and whispered "How can Ron help Kim get better?"

Rufus slapped his head with his tiny paw then he danced over the keyboard one last time and left a final message before he jumped down and went to his cage nest that Wade kept for him. Wade could hear him talking in that squeaking voice of his and, for just one second, he thought he could make out something that sounded like "never listen to me". Then he turned and read the last message on the screen:

kim ron

together

complete

now whole

again

Part 6:

In the arms of love

Kim had never felt so warm in her life. It was like someone had wrapped her in something that warmed: not just her outside, but her inside as well. She could feel the warmth flow over and through her as well. But she could feel something else, too: something that she had felt before sometime in the past and had not felt in some time. Something that she remembered and could not place.

'I love you, Kimberly.'

She heard those words come to her in a voice that was filled with emotions unlike any she had heard in her life.

'_Mom, Dad, Jim, Tim, or Nana. Not even Cousin Joss of Uncle Slim has ever said those words and filled them that much feeling. I can feel them inside of me,_' she thought to herself.

She looked around her and found that she was in a place that she did not know, and the only thing that she could see was a light blue glow that seemed to come for every direction.

It was the glow that was filling her with the warmth she felt.

She looked around again and, this time, saw someone standing there just behind her. She turned so she was standing there facing him. He stood just a little taller than she. He had blond hair that seemed to need a comb ran through it. He had freckles under each eye.

His eyes.

His eyes were what looked to be a mix of a light blue and brown. Kim knew that his eyes should be brown.

'_Ron's eyes are brown_,' she thought.

And with that one thought, Kim watched the world in which she was standing change around her.

She could see her own past moving around her. She could see every event that happened in her life that was important move around her. The only things that did not change were her, the "Blue Eyed" Ron standing there with her, and the light blue glow that came from everywhere.

"I love you, Kimberly."

Kim closed the gap between herself and Ron until she could wrap her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel her heart beat in rhythm with the heart beating in him. She could feel his arms move to hold her and pull her closer still.

"I love you, Kimberly."

She knew that he said those words. They sounded to her like something that she would hear from angels. She closed her eyes and answered him.

"I love you, Ronnie."

She felt what had to be a jacket move to cover her shoulders, but she could still feel his arms against her skin. She could feel the contact between them.

Skin on skin.

Hearts beating in time.

----

Kim opened her eyes and saw that she was still sitting in Ron's lap. The storm had passed and it was looking like the sun was just starting to come up. She could feel the jacket that Ron had placed over her to help her get warm. She could also feel his arms holding her

She closed her eyes again, and just let herself relax into his arms. In the time since they had started dating, she had found that she felt more at home in his arms then she did in the home that she had grown up in. At times that made her worry, but after becoming engaged she just did not let it bother her.

'_I enjoy being here_,' she thought as she snuggled deeper against him. After a few more moments, it incurred to her that she was really enjoying this just a little too much.

Kim could feel herself starting to blush when she looked down and noticed something that made her blush clean to her toes. Sometime during the night after Ron had giving her his jacket, sat her in his lap, and they had wrapped their arms around each other, the top part of her dress had pooled at her waist. And Ron's shirt had come unfastened.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable where sitting under a tent, on an island, wrapped in a blanket, and were holding each other, chest to chest.

Skin to Skin.

Face to Face.

Kim very slowly moved away from Ron and, with as little movement as she could, pulled her dress back up to where it was supposed to be. Then with the same gentle, slow moves she refastened Ron's shirt, her blush adding its own warmth.

After everything was back in place, she looked up into Ron's face. His eyes were closed and she could feel his breath gently caressing her face.

'_He doesn't know, and I won't tell him_,' she thought to herself. After she replaced her check back on his shoulder she added to herself, '_but_,_ God forgive me_,_ that felt so good_.'

Kim did not know how much time passed until she heard movement coming from outside the tent. Gently and with as much speed as she dared she placed her hand over Ron's mouth and gave him a shove to wake him. She did it two more times before he moved.

She watched Ron's eyes open slowly, and then blink three times before she could see the "gears" in his mind grind into first, then shift all the way into overdrive.

"Ronnie," she spoke in just above a whisper.

Ron nodded his head to show her that he was awake and that he understood her.

"We have company, Ron. Head in the game here, Baby."

Ron nodded his head again, and then Kim removed her hand.

Both members of Team Possible sat without moving and listened to the sounds that were coming from outside the makeshift tent.

After a few moments, they heard someone call out in a voice that they did not know. But one word in the sentence that that person called out let them know that Wade had again came through for them and that help had arrived.

"I think I found something: over here, Agent Du."

Smiling at each other, Kim and Ron slowly disentangled themselves from each other and slowly moved out of the tent to meet Global Justice's Agent Will Du.

"Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, I'm glad we finally found you. GJ has been searching for you for most of the night. We found the other ejection pod about 8 miles down the beach and had started the search there."

Then Agent Du added, "If you will follow me Ms. Possible, we'll have medic check you over."

Part 7

Home

Once on the GJ hoverjet, Kim and Ron both spent time with the medic to insure that both members of the team were ok. The medic, having been told that Kim would have some injures, could only find some bruising. Just to be safe and to escape the wrath of Dr. Betty Director, he used a portable x-ray scanner and found what looked like some internal bruising of Kim's stomach, but it looked like it was weeks old and almost completely healed. The odd thing about it was that there were some signs of her having bleed internal in the last 12 hours…a lot of bleeding. However, her white blood cell count was high, as if she was now on some advanced antibiotic and had placed her body's healing systems on overdrive.

GJ found the remains of the stolen Air Force jet a few days later. There was not much left of it except for what was pointed at some group having modifying it for remote control. They never found out what group stole the jet.

GJ also recovered the ejection seats of the KimJet and returned them to the Middleton International Airport and Wade, after they did a complete investigation of the plane to insure that Wade's design was not the cause of the planes breakup.

Wade never told anyone about how he knew of Kim's injures and took a little heat from Betty Director for what turned out to be a false report. She let it go after she admitted that she would rather be safe than sorry.

Dr. Possible, after hearing the medic's report, went ahead and checked both Kim and Ron into the Middleton Hospital overnight to double check that both members of Team Possible was ok. During the stay, Kim's mom introduced the kids to a new doctor that had come on board that week as the newest member of the OB\GYN staff, one Doctor Cindy Thomas, fresh out of medical school.

----

A few weeks later, Kim and Ron were spending a quiet Friday night at Ron's house babysitting for Hana while Ron's folks were taking a well earned night out for themselves. After Hana had gone to sleep, Kim and Ron were curled on the couch watching a movie when Ron looked down and saw that Kim had fallen asleep using him as a pillow.

Ron quietly kissed the top of her head. Then he softly said "I love you, KP." Kim shifted slightly and muttered "love you, too" as she returned to a deeper sleep.

Ron moved his arm just enough to turn off the TV and left the room in silence with just the sounds of their breathing.

Again, Ron looked down at the sleeping form of his beloved Kimberly and recalled that morning on the island just before the agents from Global Justice showed up.

He had woken up a little before Kim did. He had made no moves to disturb her sleep. It had felt so wonderful to wake up with Kim in his arms that he did not want the feeling to end. He reminded himself that after they were married in just a little over a year that she would and could wake up in his arms every day for the rest of their lives. He just stayed still and felt the warmth that they were sharing under the blanket and his jacket. And he could feel the beating of her heart on his chest.

That was when he noticed that he could really "feel" Kim cuddled against him.

Although he gave no outward sign, his mind raced has the truth of what was happening hit him over the head.

Kim Possible, his Kimberly, was giving him a special hug.

One that he would never, ever, forget.

Somehow he got his body under complete control and brought his breathing and heart beat back to normal before KP woke up.

He had listened to Kimberly cover herself and him again. Then he felt her replace her head on his shoulder. In the calm before they were interrupted, could hear what he thought was Kim's voice in his mind.

'_He doesn't know, and I won't tell him: but, God forgive me, that felt so good_.'

He had decided that he would follow her lead. If Kim would not say anything about it, he would too.

'_But_,_ you're right, my beloved Kimberly Ann: it did feel so good._'

**_Finished:_**

Author's notes:

The idea for this little tale hit me over the head like that old "Acme Brick" gag on "Road Runner" cartoons that I loved watching as a young child. Or as my wife would say, "Younger then you are now."

This story started out based on the song "Thunder Island" by Jay Ferguson. Enough of the original idea and song remain that I've kept the title.

I want to say thanks to Cpneb for his help, patience, and his more than "Mad Beta" skills. Thanks for your help and for letting me "bounce" ideas off you.

I want to say thanks to my wife for her putting up with me. I love you, you know. You're here in this tale. This one's for you.

This story is also for everyone on has a gift for my First Year here as a writer.

And just to make sure that everything is cool with legal stuff out there:

Kim Possible, and its characters, are copyright by Disney Inc.

I'm just playing here for the fun of it.

However, the Idea for the KimJet is mine.


End file.
